Ame's Hidden Rain
by Yoshisaki Asuka
Summary: "One who has become a hunter will never have their title revoked." This was an unbreakable rule for those named Hunters. Ame has found her way around this rule, and takes the hunter exam. Again.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hunter X Hunter. All original work belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro.

This is somewhat what my character would look like. Made from dreamself. me all ownership belongs to them.

goo . gl /zxQMLd (erase the space before and after the dot)

Isaac Netero (full name)

* * *

><p>Ring...ring...<p>

"Hello? Isaac-san? Are you there?" The voice asked even though they heard the sound of breathing on the other side of the phone.

"Ah. Ame-chan. It's been a long time. Is there something wrong?" The old man asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I just had a feeling the exam this year would be _very _interesting, so I was curious...how many applicants passed the pre-exams?"

"Hmm...I'm not sure how many are currently remaining, but it started with 405 participants although one of them had gotten killed it seems. They seem to have only started, and I believe they are in the beginning of the first test. Why might you be asking?"

Smirk. "You'll see soon. I hope you don't mind if I take that number. I'm currently in the hall where the first round just began. Oh! I found it, hmm number 58. Not a bad number. Hehehe it seems we'll be seeing each other very soon Isaac-san. Well then until next time." The feminine voice said before hanging up.

Sigh. "It seems she plans on taking the exam again. Well it's not exactly against the rules."

Knock. Knock. "Chairman? We should leave soon, the exam has already started."

"Hmm. I understand how long until we arrive?"

"It'll take a little over an hour or so to reach our destination."

"I see. We should leave then." He walks out the office, and they head to the blimp. _I wonder what she's planning. She said she had a feeling the exam this year would be interesting. Her instincts are never wrong. She must be talking about the rookies, hopefully more will pass this year._

* * *

><p>~Back at the exam~<p>

_Hmm the exam's already started, so I should hurry and follow them. _Sigh. _I guess I'm running there. Oh! The badge where should I put it? My leg? Arm? I'll put it on my thigh. It'll be troublesome if it fell off my chest. Alright let's go!_ She place one leg forward with immense pressure, and swished off with immense speed. _I wonder how long this'll take, I'm sure it only started like an hour or two ago hmm.. at this speed I'll be there in about 30 minutes I think. How boring. I hope it's not only running._

"It's too boring! Ugh. I wish something exciting would happen! OH! People! Now this'll be exciting. Let's see.." Pointing her finger around. "Your kidding! This number of people is definitely less than 400! I guess some people aren't very prepared for the exam this year.'' Passes by a few people passing out, and throwing up. "I wonder if they're okay. Throwing up is the worst."

_I think I should slow down the pace... a lot. Kids! So cute! _"Ne ne! You guys how old are you guys?" She asked very excitedly. She got a little too close to them, and squished them together bonking their heads together. "Ah, I'm sorry did that hurt?" She asked innocently, and not with a mocking tone at all.

"Uhn, We're okay I think. I'm Gon! He's Killua. Who are you onee-san?" Gon asked.

"I'm fine, but you shouldn't do that. If we were normal people I'm sure they're heads would've cracked open by now. Who are you anyways before asking questions you should introduce yourself." Killua said. _Her presence...I didn't feel it at all. She's definitely not a normal person. Well not that anyone here should be normal anyways._

"Ah! I'm sorry. I'm Ame nice to meet you! Here you go! Wanna eat?" She pulls out lollipops, and hard candy.

"Uwahh thanks onee-san!" Gon exclaimed.

"OOOHHHH Chocolate! Thanks!'' _Uwahh soo good. Choco..._ Killua said, and drifted off thinking about chocolate.

"Hehe you're welcome. Oh is this your first time taking the exam?" Ame asked the two.

"Yup. It's the first time for me, what about you Killua?" Gon asked his white haired friend.

"Ah yeah it's my first time taking the exam. I heard it was supposed to be really hard, but it seems like it'll be a breeze so far." He said nonchalantly.

"How old are you two? You guys don't seem older than 14 or so." Ame continued asking questions.

"We're both 12. What about you?" This time Killua answered.

"Guess! How old do you think I am?" The lady asked.

"Hmmm...you seem a little older than us, but not that old. Maybe 15? 16? I think." Gon replied. "Killua what do you think?" He asked his friend again.

"I don't know. Don't care. Hey do you have anymore chocolate?" Killua brushed aside the question, and asked for more chocolate.

"I do. How many do you want?" She asked.

"All of them. Where are you getting these anyways?" Killua asked while she gave some to him.

"I made them. Are they that good? I never eat this much chocolate in a day."

"You made these!? They're awesome!?"

"Hahaha thanks. Oh woah...look at all those stairs. I guess we're probably reaching the exit soon."

"Mn. I guess so. Hey Gon, wanna race to see who finishes first?" Killua asked his friend.

"Okay. Onee-san wanna race too?" Gon suggested to the lady.

"It's okay I wanna slow down, and go to the end of the line. I wanna see how many people last. Bye. Good luck. Oh tell me later who wins, I'll give them some more candy." She said as she stopped running, and faced her back towards them.

"Okay see you later than!" Gon yelled to Ame.

"Yosh! Now I definitely can't lose I want more of that candy!CHOCO!" Killua said all fired up.

"The loser has to buy dinner." Gon said.

"Okay, you're on!" Killua replied.

"Ready...Go!" The two children said at the same time, and began dashing off towards the flight of stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter this rightfully belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro.

Chapter 2

Back to Ame~

_Hmm... how many people have fallen? One two three... ugh a little too many. _"Gon-chan? Killua-chan?" No response. _They're either in the very front, and can't hear me or somewhere in the back. I should probably stay at the very very very end of the line just to be sure. I hope they're okay. They're way too adorable to die just yet. Hmm. OH! I have a great idea! I'll just ask the people around me if they've seen them. _"Ne, have you guys seen any kids named Gon-chan and Killua-chan?" Ame asked two strangers.

"Eh? Uh. Yeah. One's got green clothes and black hair and the other one has white clothes and white hair right?" Leorio answered.

"Uh...What did they look like again? I'm not sure, but they're really cute, and they said they were both 12! That's all I remember I think. Hehe sorry I don't have such great memory." Ame said while rubbing her hand on her head.

"Yeah. I'm sure we're talking about the same people. After all they're probably the only kids here besides you." Kurapika said.

"Ne, what are your names?" Ame asked them.

"I'm Leorio he's Kurapika. Who are you?" Leorio asked her.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Ame. Nice to meet you. AH! Your the one who wants to be a doctor, and you're the one looking for scarlet eyes right?!" Ame asked loudly.

"Huh? Why do you know that?" Kurapika asked on guard, and reaching for his weapon.

"Oh haha sorry. You guys were really loud, and I could hear you from the very end of the line." Ame explained.

"Oh. In that case I'm sorry about almost attacking you. I didn't know we were disrupting you. I'm sorry. Leorio you apologize as well." The owner of the scarlet eyes said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry we were very loud." Leorio said not feeling too bad about it.

"Haha don't worry about it. You guys are very nice people, and your both adorable too. Hehe." Ame remarked. Making both Kurapika and Leorio blush a little bit.

"Oh I think we almost made it to the end. Yay! I'm hungry. I hope there's food. Ah! I forgot to give you these. Hai!" Ame said happily giving the two her lollipops.

"Thank you I'll kindly accept it." Kurapika replied taking the lollipop she reached out to him.

"Uhh it's fine I don- wbduheduohn" Leorio started to deny the acceptance of the lollipop, but had it stuffed in his mouth before he could finish.

"How is it? Do you like it?" Ame asked very excited for an agreeable reply.

"Uhh.. yeah it's actually.. really good. Hey where did you get this?" Leorio wondered.

"Haha. I made it. You can't buy them in stores sorry." She was very happy he liked her lollipops.

"I've been meaning to ask, but what is the object you're carrying?" Kurapika interrupted.

"Oh this? It's my lollipop. Hehe do you like it?" Ame asked the blonde.

"Uh. I'm not sure if I like it or not, but it's not edible is it?" Kurapika answered a little unsure of what to think.

"Hahaha no unfortunately it's not hahaha. Kurapika-chan you're funny hahaha."

"K-Kurapika-chan?" Kurapika and Leorio both shouted.

"Huh? Am I wrong? You're Kurapika and you're Leorio right?" Ame asked confident she didn't make a mistake.

"No, you're not wrong. But considering you might be younger than me, and that we're strangers wouldn't it be more suitable to call me Kurapika-san?" Kurapika asked.

"Eh? But I'm probably older than you, and you're not a stranger anymore. You're Kurapika, and that means you're not a stranger! Hehe."

"EHH!?" Leorio and Kurapika exclaimed. They never thought the childish, candy loving girl they thought to be a younger teen was older than them.

"But just to make sure how old are you two?" Ame asked in reassurance. She was almost a hundred percent sure that they were younger.

"I'm 17" Kurapika answered.

"I'm 19" Leorio replied.

"Oh then I am older than you guys, so the -chan stays. Yay! Oh by the way Leorio is also -chan. Hehe. It seems we've reached our goal. Leorio-chan you okay?"

"Huh puff huh puff. Ye-ah I-ok." Leorio difficulty replied.

"Okay. Do you want some water? I put some in my lollipop (giant one). Hai dozo." Ame hands Leorio some water, and offers some to Kurapika as well. "Ah! Gon-chan! Killua-chan! You made it! Thank goodness. I was worried because when I passed by all the people I didn't find either of you, so I stayed in the back to make sure you didn't fail. It seems I didn't have to worry. Hehe."Ame continued completely relieved the two younger boys made it.

"The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindler's Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be careful. If you let them fool you... ... you're dead. These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit...Hence the name Swindler's Swamp. Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived." The examiner said.

"What a joke. How can they fool us, when we're expecting it?" Leorio said not worrying about being tricked at all.

"Don't let them fool you!" An unknown voice shouted.

"I just said that they can't." Leorio replied to the unknown voice.

"D-Don't fall for it...He's lying to you! He's an impostor! He isn't an examiner... I'm the real examiner."

"An impostor? What's going on?" Leorio worryingly looked towards the 'two' examiners.

"The who is he?'' The bald examinee asked to no one exactly.

"Look at this..." The man claiming to be the real examiner drags out a creature that looks similar to Satotz.

"He looks just like Satotz-san!" Gon exclaimed.

"It's a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands!"

"A Man-Faced Ape?" Leorio asks with a disgusted face.

"Man-Faced Apes love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so their quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans. They trick humans into following them into these wetlands, where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them. He intends to trap every single applicant!" The 'real' examiner explains.

"Ne. Ne? Why does that Man-Faced Ape have a mouth and tongue when the person over there doesn't?" Ame asked out loud. Thought no one paid any attention to her comment. Which caused her to pout a little.

"Bastard..." Leorio cusses with a knowing face.

"He certainly doesn't walk like a human..." Hanzo sneers.

Swish. Three cards sliced on to the 'real' examiner, and Satotz caught the other three heading at him.

"I see, I see... That settles it... You're the real one." Hisoka grins evilly. While holding his deck of cards.

_What? He's the real examiner?_ Hanzo thought to himself.

"Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack." Hisoka says looking away uninterested already.

"I shall take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?" The examiner asked Hisoka.

"Sure." Hisoka said again with no interest of paying attention.

Birds in the wetlands begin flocking towards the corpse of the Man-Faced Ape. Many examinees watch in extreme disgust.

"Nature really can be brutal to watch..." Leorio started.

"So he was a Man-Faced Ape, as well." And Kurapika finished.

"... If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the Exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mind. Then let us be on our way. Please follow me." Satotz finished.

Ame ran to the front of the line to talk to the examiner. "A no. Satotz right?" Ame asked.

"Yes. Is there something you needed?" Satotz asked wondering where the small girl came from.

"Nice to meet you, hai dozo." She said smiling and handing him a lollipop.

"Thank you. Although there is no guarantee I'll eat it." Satotz replied still on guard.

"Eh? Why? It's good. See?" She said when putting another one in her mouth, and smiling weirdly with it. Satotz looked at it carefully, and just placed it in his pocket. "Eh? You're not going to eat it? Awh. What a waste, but it's fine as long as you have it I'll pass this exam. Hehe. Bye. Nice meeting you." Ame said before running back to Gon, and Killua.

"Onee-san where did you go?" Gon asked her.

"Ah I went to talk to the examiner. I gave him one of my lollipops, so if I get lost I'll know my way back. Hehe." Ame explained.

"Heh. So you put some sort of tracking device on it?" Killua asked very interested.

"Hmm. It's kind of like it, but not exactly a device. Haha." She laughed it off awkwardly. She forgot they didn't know _Nen_, yet so it would be impossible to explain.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Hunter X Hunter, sadly. :( This rightfully belongs Togashi Yoshihiro.

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Long time of running and heavy breathing<p>

"Be sure to stay close behind me." Satotz reminded.

"Gon. Let's move up." Killua said.

"Killua-chan you forgot about me!" Ame pouted.

"Ahh warui warui." He apologized. _I forgot she was here again. She's next to me, but I can't feel her presence._

"Okay." Gon replied. "Onee-san are you coming too?"

"Yup, of course. You guys are like best friends, so cute!" Ame shouted, and hugged them again.

"We don't want to lose sight of the examiner." Gon added.

"I'm more concerned with increasing the distance between us and Hisoka. Staying too close to him is dangerous. I can smell it in the air." Killua explained while running in the swamp.

"Smell?" Ame and Gon said at the same time. Sniff Sniff. "Hmm... I don't think he smells." Gon said.

"Uso! You can smell him from here! Gon-chan that's too adorable! Ahhhh~~~~" Ame continued hugging Gon while smushing him simultaneously.

"Leorio! Kurapika! Killua says that we should move up!" Gon shouted to the back of the running group.

"Hey... Can't you feel the tension surrounding us?" Killua said thinking Gon was completely insensitive to the atmosphere around them.

"Moron! If I had the strength, I'd already be there!" Leorio shouted, panting.

"Don't worry about us!" Kurapika encouraged Gon to go ahead.

"Ehh~~" Gon reacted.

"Let's go, Gon.' Killua said running faster.

"Ah, wait." The black haired boy said.

"Mou! Killua-chan you forgot me too!" Ame pouted again.

* * *

><p>"I hear people screaming all around us." Gon worried.<p>

"Just stay on your guard." Killua said.

"Huh? Where did onee-san go?" Gon wondered. Killua turned, and didn't see her anywhere near them.

"Whatever just leave her. She'll find her way somehow." Killua said.

* * *

><p>Ame~<p>

"Huh? Where am I? I think I got lost. Haha oh well. Hmm... I think I'm in a froggy's stomach. Sorry froggy I can't be your dinner don't hate me for this." Bam! She started hitting her giant lollipop against the insides of the frog like creature, and it eventually threw her up. "Wew. I got out. Okay I gotta start walking now where is Satotz-san? Let's see. Mmmm..." Ame begins using _Gyo_ to look for the lollipop she gave Satotz. She put some aura on it, and used _In_ to hide the aura, so he wouldn't find out. "Ah! I found it! Yay! Okay I'm a little worried the exam might be over soon, so I gotta hurry." Once again she placed one foot in front of the other, and swished off with enough speed to catch up to the examiner within 10 minutes or so. "I hope Kurapika-chan, and Leorio-chan are okay too. Gon-chan and Killua-chan should be together, and heading towards the main group so I think they're okay. The problem is if the other two are." _Gyo. _Once again activating a technique of _Nen_ she had looked to see the other auras she placed on Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio's lollipops. "Hmm... Killua-chan is near Satotz-san, Gon-chan is with Kurapika-chan, and Leorio-chan is being carried by someone else? I wonder if he's okay. AHH! What if he's dead!? Ahh I gotta run faster!" SHe said, and increased her pace. Reaching the goal sooner than later. _I'm pretty close to the next exam sight. I think I should just walk for the next 2 minutes until I get there._

"Ame?" Killua asked almost certain it was her. After all who else carries a giant lollipop with them. He thought.

"Yea? Ah! Killua-chan!" Ame exclaimed and joyfully hugged him squishing him in the process as well.

"L-Let go! Ugh. I couldn't breath for a moment. Anyways where did you and Gon go? When I turned around neither of you were there." Killua asked.

"Ah I got lost hehe." Ame replied rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry."

"Then how did you get back here if you got lost from the group?" Killua wondered.

"Ah I got lucky I guess. Hehe. I'm really lucky." She said still rubbing her head, but staring at the little boy in front of her.

"Ah so. Well let's look to see if Gon made it." Killua said walking off.

"Un. Okay!" She replied. Running off to follow the white haired boy.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you actually got here... I thought you were done for." Killua said impressed.<p>

"I just tracked Leorio's cologne. " Gon simply said.

"Cologne? That was how? You definitely are weird." Killua said with a weird face.

"Excellent work, everyone. Phase Two of the Exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. So, I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you." Satotz said while walking away.

"Satotz-san! Thank you! You helped me a lot! Hehe." Ame said before running off.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me.

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Second Exam~<p>

"Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter? Welcome. I'm Menchi, the Second Phase Examiner." Menchi introduced.

"And I'm the other examiner, Buhara." Buhara said. Loud rumbling~~~

"You must be hungry." Menchi asked looking up to Buhara.

"I'm starving..." Buhara said while rubbing his stomach.

"There you have it. Phase Two will involve... ...cooking!" Menchi said pointing out to the crowd.

"Gourmet Hunter? Hahaha" The crowd laughed.

"Why? What's so funny?" Ame asked although there was no reply.

"So.. Gourmet Hunter just what are we suppose to make?" Number 255 asked mockingly.

"Buhara." Menchi said with an irritated look.

"The required ingredient is pork." Buhara said standing up taller.

"Pork? As in pig meat?" The audience asked.

"You're free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you only pass if we both find it delicious." Buhara continued.

"And we will evaluate more than just taste. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it? When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end. " Menchi finishes.

"Well then the Second Phase begins now!" Buhara exclaims as he hits his stomach.

The crowd completely leaves, and runs into the forest.

"Catch a pig, and cook it. This is way easier than the First Phase." Leorio says unworried.

"I hope it will be that simple..." Kurapika says worried.

Gon slides down the grassy hill and the others follow crashing into him. "I found them." Gon says silently.

"Uh..They're chewing on bones." Leorio starts already sweat dropping.

"Don't tell me...They're carnivores?" Kurapika yells!

"Nani kore! Piggies! Kawaiii!" Ame exclaims, and runs up to them. She jumps on the forehead, and the pig begins running at an incredible speed. Everyone just sweat drops at the sight, and begin running from the other chasing pigs.

"Yay! Run piggy go! go! Ah you're going the wrong way. That way that way!" Ame shouts and points towards the gate of the second exam.

"What's with her? She's... riding the pig?!" Menchi yells, completely baffled!

"Okay piggy I'm getting off now. I'm sorry, but I gotta cook you. Sorry." Ame says as she gets off, and stares at the pig. She gets her giant lollipop, and begins hitting the piggy everywhere. And at some point it hits the forehead, and the piggy goes down. "Wew. Okay now I gotta cook it. Huh? Where's everyone else?'' Ame wondered when she looked around.

"Onee-san! You got here fast. How did you carry your pig?" Gon asked the older lady.

"Oh I didn't I kept riding it until we got here. Haha." She said goofingly.

"Uh..Okay. Somehow when she says it. I think it's possible." Leorio says. Everyone nods in agreement, and sweat drops.

"Let's cook the piggies!" Ame says, and begins getting a knife and pan. She cuts off the stomach, and gets two big slices. She turns the small fire on the pan, and throws the meat on it. She looks around for some seasoning though she only found some spices and salt & pepper. She looks at it, and throws it all on and continues flipping the meat in the air. "This is fun! Haha. Okay I'm done. Hai Menchi-san, Buhara-san." She said as she placed the two dishes in front of them.

"Hmm... At least you tried. Let's see the taste." Munch munch. (O) From Buhara-san. (X) From Menchi-san. "I'll commend you tried something new, but it's too spicy the flavor of the pork doesn't show."

"Awh. Okay. Thank you for eating it! Thanks for the tip too." Ame said before taking the dishes away, and standing next to her friends. She was happy with the result. She didn't mind if she failed since her friends did too.

"No one passes. We're finished here!" Menchi said standing up.

_As I expected, she's lapsed back into her old bad habits. _Satotz gets his phone out, and calls someone.

* * *

><p>"What should we do chairman?" Beans asks Netero.<p>

"I suppose I have no choice. Fine, I'll have to go in person." Netero says standing up on the blimp.

* * *

><p>Back at the exam~<p>

"I won't accept this. I'm not aiming to be a cook or gourmet. I want to be a Hunter! My goal is to become a Black List Hunter. I refuse to let a mere Gourmet Hunter decide my fate." Number 255 complained.

"Too bad you got stuck with a mere Gourmet Hunter." Menchi said sarcastically. "Better luck next year?"

"Why you. Don't mock me!" Slam! Buhara slammed number 255 into one of the castle buildings.

"Buhara, don't interfere." Menchi said holding knives.

"Well... If I hadn't intervened you'd have killed him, right?" Buhara asked.

"Probably. ... Every Hunter knows some sort of martial form. You lack focus and the willingness to experiment. That alone disqualifies you as a Hunter." Menchi said. Silence creeps upon the crowd.

"Even thought isn't passing absolutely no one a bit too much?" A voice from above the blimp said. An old man jumps out, and lands in the middle of the exam. "So, Menchi-kun you failed all the applicants because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things." Netero asked her as he stared at her chest. He began looking around the examinees, and smiled at Ame when he spotted her. They made eye contact and she smiled back then returning to her group of newly found friends.

"I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters. When cooking is involved I lose control." Menchi said apologetically.

"Well how about this. We'll do the exam however this time you have to participate as well. Is that acceptable?" The chairman asked her.

"Alright, well the new challenge would be boiled eggs. Chairman could you take us on your blimp to Mt. Split in Half?" Menchi accepted, and thought of a new challenge.

As they all arrived at Mt. Split in Half. Menchi jumped off the cliff, and hung onto a web. She then jumped, and grabbed an egg in which she flew back up. Ame was laying on the very edge of the cliff, and said "Amai" when she felt the wind bringing Menchi back up. The expectant group were waiting for a trial of this sort, and just jumped down without hesitation. Ame stayed with the group of people who didn't dare jump. She turned towards Menchi and Netero who were standing side by side.

"Isaac-san, Menchi-san. Could one of you hold onto my lollipop for me? I'm afraid it may be a little to heavy for jumping down." Ame asked handing her lollipop to them in which Menchi accepted. The moment Menchi held it she let go of it. She was surprised. It was heavier than it looked, way heavier.

Everyone had jumped from the web when they heard Gon say 'now' and barely hear Ame's "Amai' comment on the wind.

"Uwah this is soo good~~" Ame said with a swoony voice eating the egg. Everyone who got the egg seemed to agree with her as well. "Ah, Menchi-san thank you for holding my lollipop. hehe Hai." She said as she handed the examiner a lollipop.

"Ah thank you." She accepts, and removes the wrapping and places it in her mouth. "Un. This is good! Where did you get this?" Menchi asked.

"Hehe. I made it. Good right? They're my favorite." Ame said as she was finishing her egg.

"Yes, they're good. D-Did you know the dish you made was too spicy?" Menchi hesitantly asked.

''Hehe. You figured it out? Well I didn't want to be the only person passing, so I just put everything on it. Haha I feel bad for wasting the piggy though." Ame said as she walked off. "Bye thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me. It rightfully belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro.

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>The applicants that passed round two of the exam had all been in the same room with Netero and Beans.<p>

"All me to reintroduce myself to the remaining 42 applicants. I am Netero, Chairman of the Hunter Exam Selection Committee." He introduced himself again.

"And I'm his secretary Beans." Beans said.

"KAWAIII! Kimi kawaii!" Ame said hugging Beans. The tension in the air disappeared into a sweat dropping one. "Isaac-san no fair! You get to have such a cute little secretary. Can I keep him?!" Ame dropped her lollipop on the ground, and there was a dent on the spot she dropped it on.

"Hehe. Ame-chan you can't Beans is my secretary. However you can ask him to accompany you for some time on the blimp." He remarked.

"AH! Ja Beans-chan you'll play with me during the time we're on this ship thing okay?" Ame asked. Without even waiting for an answer she dragged him off out of the room.

"Chairman!" Beans said as his voice left the room.

"Hehe well I'll continue the explanation. I had planned to make my appearance during the Final Phase of the Exam, but as I'm already here... So I think I'll stick around for the rest of the trip. Hohoho." Netero said.

"We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at 8 a.m. You'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest as well. In other words, you're free to do as you please until you are contacted." Beans said from the back of the room. Ame was still holding onto him, but came back saying he had to finish the explanation then they would play.

"Gon, let's explore the airship!" Killua said excitedly.

"Eh! Wait, I'm going too!" Ame said following them letting Beans go. He was very relieved she let him go.

* * *

><p>"Hey kids stay out of the kitchen! Go eat in the dining hall!" The angry chef said throwing the three of them out.<p>

"Ame it's all your fault we got caught. There was no way no one wouldn't notice someone carrying a giant lollipop around!" Killua yelled.

"Ehh? It's not my fault. But sorry. Let's go somewhere else!" She shouted.

"Wow, awesome! Look, Gon!" Killua said looking out on the scenery.

"Hmm? What is it? Whoa! It's like the ground is covered in jewels! ... Hey I was wondering..." Gon started.

"Hmm?" Killua sounded.

"Where are your mom and dad?" Gon asked.

"Hmm... They're alive. Probably." Killua answered not worried.

"What do they do?" Gon asked again.

"They're assassins." Killua answered.

"Huh? Both of them?" Gon innocently commented.

"Heh really? That's so cool! What's your assassin name?''

"That's your first reaction? You really are a riot. Zoldyck, it's our last name."

"Zoldyck? I think I've heard that somewhere... Hmm.. oh well I probably forgot. Hehe." Ame said not worried about it.

* * *

><p>Netero is around the corner and sees the three together. He decides to have some fun, and shoots them some <em>saki<em>. Gon, Killua, and Ame turn around finding no one their, and Netero coming from the other side.

"Something wrong?" Netero asks sneakily.

"Ah, Netero-san...Did you see anyone coming from that side?" Gon asked.

"No." Netero lied with a straight face.

"Isaac-san you shouldn't tease us like that." Ame pouted.

"You're pretty fast for an old man." Killua commented.

"That little trick? I barely moved." Netero said provoking Killua.

"What do you want? You don't have anything to do until the last phase, right?"

"No need to be unkind. I got bored, and was looking for some companions. By the way I've been meaning to ask the two of you, any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter Exam?" Netero asked.

"Eh? What about onee-san? You forgot about her." Gon said.

"No, this isn't the first time she's taken this exam." Netero replied.

"It isn't?" Gon and Killua both asked.

"Nope. This is my second time taking it. Haha." She said rubbing the back of her head. _Uwah. I can't really tell them I was bored, and just wanted to take the exam again haha._

"Oh. I see." Gon said. He then looked towards the chairman. "Netero-san it's fun! And there haven't been any of the written exams I was dreading. " Gon said happily.

"I'm disappointed... I expected the exam to be far more difficult. I assume the next phase will be more entertaining?" Killua asked with a little angry face.

"Well, now... I wouldn't know about that." Netero replied looking away.

"Let's go, Gon! Ame!" Killua yelled.

"Yay! You remembered me this time!" Ame leaped into the air.

"Now wait a minute. Would you care to play a game with me?" Netero asked the boy who began walking away. "If you're able to defeat me, I shall let you be Hunters!"

"Game!? I wanna play! Ne, ne let's play!" Ame shouted.

"Really? I'll play!" Gon shouted as well.

* * *

><p>"Now I'll go over the rules of the game. If you can take the ball from me before we arrive at the next destination." Netero said.<p>

"Alright, I'll go first." Killua said. The boy begins to walk around in a circle around Netero. And heads straight for the ball. Netero keeps dodging, and Killua goes for his leg.

"Ow!" Killua shouted out.

"Killua! Tag! Tag! It's my turn!" Gon shouted out to Killua who tagged his hand, and switched with Gon. Gon's first step was towards the elderly man directly. He then disappeared, and hit the ceiling and fell down grabbing onto his head.

"Ow!" Gon exclaimed.

"Idiot! We know that you can jump really high! Control your strength! For a moment, the old man even relaxed his guard! " Killua complained.

"Onee-san wanna switch?" Gon asked her. She was sleeping while holding onto her lollipop tightly, and Gon decided not to bother her.

* * *

><p>"Why not attack simultaneously?" Netero asked the two. It was Killua who was trying at that moment, and Gon joined in. Netero continued dodging around, and Killua and Gon bumped their heads together. Gon turned around, and headed for Netero once again. He aimed for a kick, and his shoe hit Netero's face knocking him away. Killua kicked him from behind, and aimed for the ball until it got kicked away by Netero's foot. The Gon's other shoe hit the ball this time taking it out of the range of Netero. Gon and Killua raced ahead to get the ball, however Netero increased his speed and got the ball before them. Pushing them away with the force of his leg.<p>

"Forget it. I give. It's my loss." Killua said grabbing his shirt.

"Why? We were so close." Gon said.

"Jeez you have no idea. He's barely used his right hand and left leg. But we still can't get the ball. We could chase him around for a year, and still won't be able to get it." Killua explained.

"Oh you figured it out? Here I thought I was hiding it well from you two." Netero said holding the ball.

"Ha ha you really know how to piss me off, old man." Killua said as he was out the door. "Let's go Gon!"

"Oh, I'm gonna play a little longer." Gon said.

"Huh? Didn't you hear what I said?! It's useless! You won't be able to take the ball from him!" Killua yelled.

"Yeah! I don't care about the ball. We've only used up half the time limit. I'm gonna make Netero-san use his right hand before the time runs out!" Gon declared.

"Yeah, I got it. Good Luck. I'm getting some sleep." Killua said and left.

* * *

><p>"Ah, is he dead?" Netero gasped.<p>

"Hehe Just now you used your right hand right? YES!" Gon said before falling asleep.

"Hello, helmsman? It's me. Is the flight going well? I see. I'm sorry to ruin it for you, but could you fly a little slower?" Netero spoke on the phone.

"Isaac-san? What do you think of these two? Aren't they adorable?'' Ame asked him.

"Hmm... I knew it you weren't really sleeping were you?" Netero sneered.

"Ah you got me. I was planning on sleeping, but you guys were pretty loud. Hehe. What do you think of these two?" She asked again.

"They've got spirit. And the other boy is very talented. While this one has great growth." Netero remarked.

"You're right. There's two more I like as well, but I have a favor to ask. For the next few phases would you make my number tag active? I took this from a dead applicant, and so far I'm sure there isn't a watcher or count considering it's a dead badge. I would actually rather not have a watcher, they are too stalker-ish and feel absolutely gross." She asked him.

"Of course, but I also have a question I'm almost sure I know the answer to. What is your reason for taking this exam? You've already passed the first time you took it." He asked.

"It's been 5 years since I've seen you, and I've gotten quite bored over those years. I've been to quite a lot of places, and I'm still bored. That's why I was curious, to see how the exams have changed. Plus I had a _very _good feeling about the applicants this year. I haven't seen everyone else in a while, but I'm sure they're fine too. Although we all belonged to the same group, Seirin we didn't really do anything. It was just a name for people who were thought as dangerous, and 'legendary' hunters. It wasn't a big deal after all even a 17 year old me was in it. Haha I'm still surprised how I was apart of it." She said.

"Ame, you still think of yourself as weak? Your strong, strong enough to be apart of a group all Hunters deemed as "legendary'' their is no need to doubt yourself. All of us accepted you, and you in return accepted us. We were quite happy when you joined as well. Now get some rest, you'll need it. Good Night." Netero said as he left the room.

"Good Night Isaac-san." She said as she laid down on the ground of where she was before. Gon was directly across the floor from her.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me.

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Morning~<p>

"I'm still a little sleepy" Yawn~ "Oh, Gon-chan's still sleeping. I shouldn't wake him up yet. I need to go get some food, I've been starving since last night." She said and ran out the room with her giant lollipop.

Speaker: I apologize for the long wait. The airship will soon arrive at its destination.

* * *

><p>Outside on top of the Trick Tower~<p>

"What is this? There's nothing here?" Random voices repeated.

"Ahem...Everyone, the Exam's third phase will begin here, at the top of the Trick Tower. To pass this phase, you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours. With that, we will now begin the Third Phase. I will pray for your success." Beans finished saying.

"Beans-chan!" Ame shouted and hugged Beans good-bye. "Hai I wanted to give you this. Thank you!" She said, giving him a lollipop, and running towards Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio.

While applicants stayed on top unaware of what to do, Ame just continued walking around and around until she fell into a trap. "WOAH! Ittai!" She said as she fell on her butt still holding the giant lollipop.

"Oh who do we have here?" A creepy voice from the shadows asked.

"Huh? Who are you?'' Ame asked innocently.

"I'm Hisoka, number 44. I see you're number 58 your name?" He asked.

"Ah. I'm Ame nice to meet you!" She replied holding out her hand, expecting to shake hands with him.

"Hmm.. Nice to meet you." He said interested, and grabbed her hand.

"Oh here you go!" She handed him a lollipop.

"Thanks. Ne, you're not scared of me?" Hisoka asked creepily.

"Eh? Why? I just met you." She said. She walked towards a screen, and read the words. "Are we supposed to do this together?" She asked him.

"Yes, I believe so~ Hehe let's go, it seems we can start now, look." He said pointing to the opening brick wall.

"Okay let's go!" She said holding her hand in a fist and raising into the air.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the top~<p>

"A~re? Where did Ame go?" Killua asked. Everyone turned around looking for her.

"I don't see her, do you guys see her?" Gon asked them. They shook their heads not seeing her.

"Do you think she got ahead of us?" Leorio whispered.

"No, she doesn't seem like the sort of person to do that.'' Kurapika replied.

"Un. I don't think she is either." Gon agreed.

"She probably fell into one of the trap doors by accident." Killua said.

"Yeah Killua and I found a trap door. But we're confused, there's one over there, there, there, and there as well." Gon said.

* * *

><p>Back to Hisoka and Ame~<p>

"Hisoka it looks like he wants to fight you." Ame said pointing to the sitting man with hooks.

"Mmm. I guess I'm fighting him. You should just sit, and watch. Okay?~" He asked not looking for an answer.

"Okee~ Good luck~" She said as she sat down. Hisoka and his opponent began fighting. His opponent has sword like hooks, and threw them at Hisoka.

"...Nice effort, but useless. Good Bye~" Hisoka said as he killed his opponent.

"Woah that was fast! You're strong Hisoka.'' Ame shouted.

"I'll be going ahead, since I've already won." Hisoka said heading out the opened wall.

"Ne? Who's my opponent?" Ame asked the empty room.

"I am." A voice beyond the wall said. The wall slid up, showing a muscular man with a few scars.

"Ah nice to meet you~" Ame said with a big smile. "How are we going to fight?" She asked the prisoner.

"You may decide." The man replied.

"Okay~ Then we're going to settle this with janken." She said. "Ready? Jan Ken Pon!" She continued. Her hand had shot out rock, while his shot out scissors. "Yay! I won! Can I move on now?" She asked the speaker.

''Yes. Through legitimate reasons you may pass." Lippo reluctantly responded completely bored with this 'fight'. The wall slid up, and Ame walked out. She found Hisoka already there of course, however no one else. "Third Round Second to pass #301 Gittarackur and #58. Time 12 hours and two minutes." The announcer said.

"Huh? Ame-chan you're still alive? You were with me, why did it take you 6 more hours to get here?" Hisoka wondered.

"Ah. Sorry. I got tired, and just slept there hehe. I became friends with my opponent too. He didn't seem like a criminal, I wonder what he got caught for." Ame said as she laid down near Hisoka. "Good night, I'm still sleepy."

"I figured you'd already crossed the finish line." Gittarackur said to Hisoka.

"Hanzo, applicant #294, is the third to pass. Time twelve hours and three minutes." The announcer said.

"All right! I'm first. Huh? No! I don't believe this... I came in third." Hanzo said grieving. By this time the chip on Ame's tag hadn't been activated yet, therefore she was not viewed as an applicable examinee who passed, but at the end it did become functional so it was alright. However she was happily sleeping, and didn't really even care about whether she passed or not.

* * *

><p>"Kurapika, applicant #404, is the twentieth to pass. Killua, applicant #99, is the twenty-first to pass. Gon, #405, is the twenty-second to pass. Total time, seventy-one hours and fifty-nine minutes." The announcer stated. "Remaining thirty seconds. Leorio, applicant #403, is the twenty-third to pass. Tonpa, applicant #16, is the twenty-fourth to pass. Total time, seventy-one hours and fifty-nine minutes."<p>

"Gon-chan! Killua-chan! Kurapika-chan! Leorio-chan! You all made it! I was so worried!" Ame shouted, and hugged them all at once.

"The Third Phase of the Exam is over. Twenty-six applicants have passed. One has died." Lippo said. Everyone had moved outside and breathed the fresh breezing air. "Ladies, and gentlemen, congratulations on having escaped the Trick Tower. Only the Fourth Phase and Final remain. The Fourth Exam will take place on Zevil Island over there. Let us proceed. Since we had an odd number of participants a random number was selected, and therefore #58 does not need to participate in this Phase. I will need you to draw lots, except for #58. To determine who will hunt and who will be hunted. In here are twenty-four numbered cards. In other words, your ID numbers are on the cards. Now, I need you each to draw a card, in the order by which you exited the tower. Will the first person come forward?" Lippo said.

Hisoka stepped forward, and placed his hand in the box. Gittarackur then went up to the box. The rest of the people did as well, and left on a boat to Zevil Island.

"Now applicant #58 you will come with us." Lippo said as he walked away.

"Hai hai.'' Ame said and skipped after him. The get on the airship, and the rest of the examiners are in the room with Netero. "A~re? What am I supposed to do for the whole week, Isaac-san?" She asked Netero. The rest of the examiners looked towards him, and he just waves it off.

"Ma ma. Take a seat first Ame-chan. Since it was an uneven number I picked you to not participate in it." He added.

''Eh? Then it wasn't random? Aw man. I knew I was lucky for a reason. I have too much luck it bounces back on me. Uhh I'm really worried about the others now. OH! Can you tell me who got who? I'm so curious!" She asked with excitement that the examiners sweat dropped at her enthusiasm.

"Okay~" Netero easily accepted. "Here are the ones that are hunting, and the ones that are to be hunted." He said pointing to each side as he said it.

"Uso~ Gon-chan has Hisoka! Ah~ but Hisoka likes Gon-chan, so he might give it to him. Hehe~ Let's see. Killua-chan has... uhh who's that? Kurapika-chan and Leorio-chan have people I don't know either. I'm bored already. Ugh~ Isaac-san! Isn't there anything to do on this airship thing?" Ame complained.

"Eh? You're bored already? No wonder you got bored with traveling in 5 years. Ugh what are we going to do with you." Netero sighed. Ame only laughed while Menchi, Buhara, Satotz, and Lippo just wondered what they were talking about.

"Uhh.. Chairman? Who exactly is #58? You seem to know her, and she knows you. Is there something we should know?" Menchi hesitantly asked.

"Isaac-san you can tell them, it's not really a secret. Hehe. Hai lollipop?" She asked giving it to him.

"Ah thank you~" He replied.

"This is going to be a long~~ week." She said very bored already.

* * *

><p>To answer the question to one of my reviewers, Arrow-chan3 I haven't really decided, but I'm almost certain she won't. She's a really odd and exciting character that I kind of can't imagine her falling in love with someone though she's a very lovable person. Hope this clarifies, and I'm sorry if you hoped she would have a pairing. Though this is not a 100% certain she 99% most likely won't get one unless something big happens, and it just randomly pops up. :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me.

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>One week later~<p>

"Six of the nine are rookies?" Netero said laughing at the fourth exam results.

"Isaac-san! You forgot about me!" Ame pouted at his forgetfulness.

"Oh hoho su man su man~" Netero said not really feeling bad about it. (my bad my bad = su man su man)

"Has this ever happened before?" Buhara asked while stuffing himself with food.

"Hmmm, there's a trend where we'll go many years without a single rookie qualifying. Then suddenly, we'll have a bunch of promising newbies. This is the fourth time I've seen it happen." Netero remarked happily.

"By the way, what are we doing for the Final Phase?" Satotz asked the chairman.

"Yes, about that... Oh I almost forgot. Ame-chan, you'll have to leave the room for this. We can't have you knowing about the Final Exam." Netero said. The examiners all forgot she was an applicant for the duration of the week, and felt ashamed they almost told her about the test.

"Ah that's true. I forgot sorry. I'll go now. hehe See you all during the Final Exam... I think." Ame said as she left the room.

".. Now as I was saying. I intend to have them participate in a rather peculiar fight." Netero said in a very serious tone.

"Hmm? A rather peculiar fight?" Satotz asked.

"First, I want to talk with the remaining '10' participants." Netero said.

* * *

><p>"#58" Beans voice said on the speaker.<p>

"Isaac-san? Why are we doing an interview?" She asked the elderly man sitting.

"I can not tell you that, but it is involved with the Final Exam." He said placing emphasis on 'is'.

"Ooh really!? Okay. What are the questions?" She said impatiently wanting to get to the Final Exam.

"Haha. Well then which of the other nine applicants are you keeping an eye on?" Netero asked while rubbing his beard.

"Hmm... #403, 404, 405, and 99 because their all, so cute! Oh and also Hisoka. He's nice." She said with an innocent smile.

"Alright then which of the nine applicants would you least want to fight?" Netero asked with the brush in his hand.

"Same people, but for different reasons. The first four because their so cute. But also Hisoka because if I fight with him I think something really bad might happen." She said with no malice.

''Alright, that's it. Thank you." Netero said letting her leave.

"Okay. Thanks Isaac-san." She said and left waving her hand.

* * *

><p>"Here are the pairs." Netero said while removing the tape hiding the people.<p>

"Ah! Isaac-san you're a meanie. You took my answers. I warned you, something bad's going to happen." Ame said in a singing voice.

"I will now explain the rules. They are quite simple. Weapons are allowed. No cheating. If your opponent admits defeat, you win. However! If you kill your opponent, you will be immediately disqualified. All remaining applicants will pass, and the exam will end. Are we clear?" Netero explained.

"Then we shall begin the exam's Final first match is Hanzo versus Gon. Please step forward." The referee said.

Three hours later~

"Surrender!" Hanzo shouted at Gon.

"NO!" Gon shouted back.

"If you don't yield, you'll die... I give up. You win! I can't kill you, but I can't get you to give up either." Hanzo shouted.

"NO! That's unfair." Gon yelled.

"In other words, I've already given up on this match, but you want me to try to win again, while helping to determine a way to make you feel good about your victory!" Hanzo said with his eyebrow twitching. "Is that right?"

"Uh-huh!" Gon said happily.

"You moron!" Hanzo punched Gon, and he happily fainted off to sleep. "Hey ref. I lose. Let's move on to the next match."

"Hahaha. Ame-chan Gon-kun is very similar to you isn't he?" Netero asked her.

"Ehehe maybe." She said sticking her tongue out not in a mocking way.

"The second match is Ame versus Hisoka. Will the two please step forward?" The judge said.

"Ame-san you should surrender this match! You can't beat him!" Leorio shouted. Ame looked towards him, and said.

"Eh? Why? I might beat him, you don't know." She said. The applicants all fell over like old men, and couldn't believe what they were hearing. A young girl they presumed to be no older than 15 or 16 had thought she could beat an opponent who kills people for fun? "You're crazy! Just surrender! He'll kill you!" Leorio continued shouting.

"Haha Leorio-chan, don't worry I won't die. It's against the rules." She said and looked back to Hisoka.

"Ready... Begin!" the referee said.

"Yosh! Jan Ken Pon!" Ame said and her hand was in the figure of a rock. While Hisoka's hand was a scissor. Although he didn't say the words the way she did, he still said them in a way found very creepy by the other applicants, and even examiners. "Yay! I won! Hisoka you have to surrender!" Ame shouted at him, and also pointing her finger at the same time.

"EHHHHH?!" The whole hall was practically bouncing at this so called 'fight'.

"Hahahaha. See? Hisoka did you see the face everyone just made? Hahahaha it's too funny ahahahaha." Ame continued laughing and even held her stomach to try stopping it although it did no use.

"Eh. You were right, this was worth it." Hisoka said chuckling.

"Okay Touch!" She said and held her hand in front of him.

He just laughed, and slightly tapped her hand. He walked up to the referee, and said aloud. "I lose." Which caused everyone to fall down in disbelief.

"Ahahaha this is too much~ ahahahaha" She finally stopped laughing, and everyone, and I mean 'everyone' was looking at her for an answer as to what just happened, well except for Hisoka. "Ah~ When we were in the Trick Tower after I reached the end I proposed this idea to him that if he tried it, it would definitely be fun. So the idea was that if we were going to fight we would do rock paper scissors, and whoever loses would not win whatever fight it was. And as it turns out I won janken, so Hisoka had to surrender! The looks on every ones faces were absolutely hilarious, but Gittarackur didn't exactly react the way I wanted him to. Too bad." She finally finished, and walked by Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio who were still half angry and half confused as to why Hisoka didn't kill her.

* * *

><p>Slam. Gon entered the room with a broken arm. "Gon-chan! Are you okay?" Ame asked worried. Gon just walked towards Illumi, and stopped beside him.<p>

"Apologize to Killua!" Gon shouted.

"Apologize? For what?" Illumi replied with no emotion.

"You don't know what you did wrong? You don't have the right to be his brother."

"Must I earn the right to be his brother?" Gon got angry, and grabbed Illumi's hand and threw himi out of his seat and he stood beside Gon now. Ame whistled at Gon's aggressiveness while the other where a little surprised.

"He doesn't need to earn the right to be my friend!" Gon said as he grabbed Gittarackur's hand even tighter. "Don't bother apologizing. Just take me to see Killua."

"What will you do?" Illumi asked.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm gonna rescue Killua!" Gon shouted.

"You made it sound as though I kidnapped him...He walked away on his own." Illumi said with no emotion once again.

"But it wasn't his choice. He was being manipulated by you. It's the same thing as kidnapping him!" Gon said. Netero stepped forward, and began speaking.

"We happen to be discussing this very subject, Gon. Kurapika and Leorio have lodged complaints. The committee has been discussing the fairness of Killua's disqualification." Netero said.

"Killua had been behaving in a strange manner during his battle with the man who called him Gittarackur! I believe he was hypnotized into committing this murder. Under normal circumstances it would be impossible to use hypnosis to induce a person to kill. However, as Killua was raised in a family of assassins, murder was a part of his daily life, so it's natural that he would lack the ethical restraint of most!" Kurapika interrupted.

"I want to mention that the attack happened during the match between Bodoro and me. It's possible that he was trying to help me. Given that, the one who should be disqualified is me." Leorio added placing blame on himself.

"In any case, Killua was not in control of his own actions Thus, he should not have been disqualified!" Kurapika added.

"That is all mere speculation. There is no proof." Netero said.

"There was other suspicious business going on as well." Pockle stated looking at Kurapika.

"I find a win by default is more suspicious." Kurapika said.

"Hey hey. Who cares I just want to leave already." Hanzo said standing up.

"None of that matters! It's pointless to argue over whether someone should have passed. If you aren't happy about passing, you should keep working until you're satisfied. If Killua retakes the exam next year, he'll definitely pass! It's unfortunate that he failed this time, but it is what it is. What does matter...If you've been forcing Killua to kill, against his will, all this time, I'll make you pay!"

"Make me pay? What exactly are you going to do?"

"I won't do anything. Only, once we rescue Killua, I'll never let you see him again!"

"Ahem! Is everyone finished?" A long silence.

"Okay, I shall continue the orientation. The cards I've passed out are your Hunter Licenses. This card allows you to enter 90% of the countries that limit immigration, as well as 75% of the restricted areas in the world. So take extra care that your license isn't lost or stolen. You won't receive a replacement." Beans explained.

"Well then, we now declare the seven members here to be new Hunters!" Netero exclaims.

"Huh?" Kurapika says. "Don't we have eight people who passed?" Kurapika asks. Ame smiles mischievously, and looks at Netero. They both nod their heads. Ame stands up from her seat, and walks down from her seat towards Netero.

"I didn't pass the exam this year." Ame said. She began walking to the front of the room, and stood by Netero.

"But, you won against your match against Hisoka right? Satotz-san said it was a really weird match." Gon said.

"YUP! But I took the exam when I was 14 which means I've been a hunter for 9 years. Hmm... time passes by too slow! Ugh...I hope it goes faster!" She complained completely and utterly already forgetting what she was saying.

"Uh..Ame-chan?" Netero slightly sweat dropped, and patted her on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I forgot what I was talking about. Uh... oh so anyways I already passed a long time ago so I can't pass it again. There was a rule, "one who has become a hunter will never have their title revoked" or something like that. I think that was kind of a dumb rule, but a great idea considering I got to see all of your expressions like this! Hahaha" Ame continued laughing as people were sweat dropping and angry as they stormed out.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Hunter X Hunter. Sadly. :(

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Outside the hall~<p>

"Tell me where Killua is." Gon demanded.

"Are you really going to take him away? I think that's a bad idea." Illumi said.

"I don't care what you think! Killua is my friend. I'm taking him with me."

"Do they feel the same way?" Illumi said addressing it to the three people behind Gon. Gon hadn't noticed and turned around.

"Gon-chan! You forgot about us didn't you!" Ame pouted, and hugged the little boy.

"Fine. I doubt you'll make it there anyways. Killua went home. Kukuroo Mountain. Our family lives at the very top." Illumi says.

"I got it." Gon replied, and the three walk away. Ame just stands there in front of Illumi.

"Hisoka! Bye~ I know you're there. And Illumi hai. I didn't give one to you before." She says throwing a lollipop at him, and running after the others. ''Bye~"

"Is it really okay for an assassin to give away his base of operations?" Hisoka asks appearing from behind a pillar.

"Sure, it isn't a secret or anything. The locals all know where we live. Well, I'm sure they'll see the light once they arrive. We live in completely different worlds... oh this? Yep, it's broken. He has incredible potential. I can understand why you want to see him grow up." Illumi said while looking towards Gon and his friends.

"Didn't I tell you? ... Gon is my prey. Touch him, and you'll suffer the consequences." Hisoka said darkly.

"I know. I've only known you for a short while, but I know your tastes. So, Hisoka. What are you going to do now?" Illumi asks Hisoka.

"Wait patiently. For the fruit to ripen." Hisoka says with a creepy smile.

* * *

><p>"Kukuroo Mountain? Never heard of it before. Kurapika, do you know where it is? Hey, Kurapika!" Leorio shouted.<p>

"Kurapika-chan are you okay?" Ame worryingly asks the blonde dazed out boy.

"Huh? Oh, what is it?" Kurapika asks standing up.

"The mountain! He said something about Kukuroo Mountain. Do you know where it might be?" Leorio asks him.

"No, I don't...We can look it up online." Kurapika says.

"Yo!" Hanzo says raising his hand.

"Oh, Hanzo-san!" Gon shouts waving his only usable arm.

"I'm going back to my country. It was a short, yet seemingly long acquaintance, but I had fun." Hanzo said while under the tree.

"So did I." Gon said.

"If you ever visit my country, let me know. I can show you the best tourist spots! See ya." Hanzo says and gives them some cards.

"A shinobi who tries to leave an impression..." Kurapika says while reading the card.

"Hey...sorry about getting so excited back there." Pockle said appearing from the building apologizing.

"No, I also lost control. Forgive me." Kurapika said bowing.

"No you were right, that's why I was angry. You were right. I wasn't happy about my default win, and took it out on you. Sorry." Pockle said.

"Hey what is that?" Gon says pointing to something in Pockle's arm.

"This? You can use this to obtain all kinds of information. Is there anything you'd like to know? I can look it up on the spot." Pockle asked.

"Then can you look up a Hunter named Ging? Ging Freecss." Gon said pointing his finger up.

"Sure, hold on...Hey, who is this Ging guy? All information relating to him is behind a tight security system that requires a bunch of different accesses. He has some serious influence, even at the national level." Pockle said.

"Huh? Really? Forget it, then..." Gon said a little sad. "Satotz-san!" Gon said running up to him.

''Gon-kun, you forgot this. And do you have a moment?" Satotz asked him.

"We'll be waiting in the lobby then." Kurapika said.

"Okay let's go!" Ame shouted shoving her fist in the air.

* * *

><p>"Kukuroo Mountain." Kurapika said as he typed it in the computer search. "There it is. A 3,722 meter-high mountain, in the Dentora region of the Republic of Padokea."<p>

"The Republic of Padokea. Never heard of it. Where is it?

''Hold on. I'll bring up a map. This is the Republic of Padokea. It should be fine. It appears to be a stable country. It allows ordinary tourists. By airship, it'll take three days to reach... When do we leave?" Kurapika asked.

"Today. Right now!" Gon immediately said.

"Alright, then I'll order the tickets." Kurapika said and pushed the keyboard button.

* * *

><p>"KYA! What are you four doing?! Hurry up and get on the bus!" The female bus guide said.<p>

"No you can leave, We're staying here." Gon said, and the bus left driving away.

"I see. So you're young Killua's friends. I'm happy to hear that. Since I work here, I shouldn't say this, but the place is rather lonely.I'm sorry, but I cannot let you in. Didn't you just see the large arm of the creature? Its name is Mike. It serves as the Zoldyck family watchdog. It only obeys family, and will attack anyone else. To kill every intruder is the order it has been given. Anyways, I can't let you inside. I would't want to reduce young Killua's friends to skeletons. ... I require no key to get inside. This key is only for intruders. For some reason, eighty to ninety percent of intruders attempt to use the front gate. If I don't open the gate for them, they'l try breaking it down. Such trouble makers... so we added a locked door to the side. The intruders take the key from the harmless guard, and then Mike eats them. As you just realized I'm not a guard. I merely clean up after Mike." The 'guard' explained.

"And the real gate isn't locked!" Kurapika realized.

"That is correct." The guard replied.

* * *

><p>"Gon-kun I'll lend you the key. You can go through the door."<p>

"Wait we can convince Gon."

"But he appears to be a stubborn boy. To make amends I'll accompany you through the door. It's possible that Mike might recognize me and decide not to attack. Though I'm a 100% sure that he'll kill us all." The guard says to Leorio and Kurapika while Gon is beginning to climb the gate.

"You can't do that. I don't want to cause you any trouble." Gon says.

"No, I'm coming with you. The result will be the same if I stay behind. If I send young Killua's friends to their deaths, I'd never be able to face him again. If you die, I will also die." The man says.

"I understand now. I didn't stop to consider your situation. Sorry." Gon said releasing his fish rod from the top of the gate.

"Gon-chan's so cute!" Ame says hugging him once he got down.

"You must like animals, Gon-kun." The man asked.

"Yeah." Gon replied.

"Just as I thought. Did you grow up playing in the countryside?" He asked again.

"Yep! How did you know?" Gon happily answered.

"Gon-kun, I'm going to open the Testing Gate again. I want you to see Mike for yourself." He said. He proceeds to opening the gate.

"Hey is it really okay if we come in to?" Leorio asks the elderly man.

"Yes, you'll be safe because you entered through the Testing Gate. Mike! Come here!" The man shouted into the forest echoing.

Growling noise approach from the forest. Large heavy stomps approach closer to the group. The giant creature with emotionless eyes appear in front of the group.

"Gon-kun, do you understand now? This is a trained hunting dog. It's nothing like the wild animals you're accustomed to. You must have been expected to be able to communicate with him. Until you saw his eyes. Mike is currently memorizing the appearances and scents of humans he's never seen. There's nothing else on his mind. He's like a machine. Gon-kun, could you fight him?" He asked Gon.

Gon sweating all over shook his head and denied. "No, I'm scared. I don't want to fight him." He said.

"Hey Kurapika." Leorio said to him pointing to a shaking Ame. "Do you think she's okay?" He asked Kurapika.

"I don't think anyone's okay after seeing him... Ame-san are you o-" Kurapika began asking.

"SOOO CUTE! Nani kore! Kawaiii!" She said completely breaking the tension around her. She shot both her hands up, and ran straight to him. Although the beast did not react, Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon tried to stop her. They held her back before she could get killed. "Ehh? Why are you stopping me? He's soo cute!" They just thought she was half crazy and just her. All the guys sweat dropped at her definition of 'cute'.

"Now how long will you all be here?" He asked.

"Until we meet Killua!" Gon declared. "We won't leave before then!" Gon said stubbornly.

"UWAHH! Stubborn Gon is adorable too!" She said squishing him again.

"Then please come this way." The man said walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me.

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>"Hey I'm back!" The old man shouted when he opened the cabin door.<p>

"Oh, you rarely bring guests." The man with a cigarette said.

"This is Seaquant. He works here with me." The man introduced him. "Well make yourselves at home, although it'll be hard." He said walking away. "You want to see young Killua? That's a riot." He said while laughing.

"Sorry, But we're dead serious." Leorio said raising his voice.

''Then let me give you a warning: Give up, and go home." He said leaning against the wooden cabin wall.

"What was that?" Leorio said facing Seaquant.

"Zebro told you about the Testing Gate, right? That should give you an idea of what this place is like." Seaquant said.

"We understand that it won't be easy. But I'm not leaving. Not until I see Killua. I wasn't by him when he needed me. If I had been there I definitely would've stopped him. Killua is my precious friend." Gon said sadly.

"I understand. Then why not do some training here? You see Gon-kun, you four are allowed to work together to open the door. With little training, it is possible. What do you think?"

"I don't like the fact about being tested, but we'll do it! Ah but I don't think onee-san should do it." Gon said.

"Eh? Why?" Leorio asked. Gon pointed to the girl sleeping on the floor holding tightly onto her giant lollipop. "Oh.. I see you're right.''

"Then I'll need you to put these on." Zebro said. The three boys wearing the heavy weights can barely stand, and fall over.

"How is this so heavy?" Leorio asked while falling to the floor.

"It weighs fifty kilograms. Please wear it all the time except when you sleep. I'll make it heavier as you get used to it. Now please have some tea." Zebro says placing three cups in front of the boys. "The cups weigh twenty kilograms. This teapot weighs forty kilograms." He says while carrying the teapot like it weighs nothing. "ALl the furniture and utensils in this house weigh over twenty kilograms apiece." He finishes.

Morning~

"It's no use... it won't budge an inch." Kurapika says sighing.

"But we just started our training. If we work hard enough, we can do it!" Leorio shouted.

"I wish I could share your optimism." The blonde says.

Days of training~

Gon secretly trains at night, while everyone is sleeping. Ame secretly sneaks out to watch over his training. Leorio and Kurapika carry weights over their arms, and pulling rocks. The day they challenge the gate once again. Kurapika and Leorio push as hard as they can, however no change.

Later~

''Let's do this Kurapika!" Leorio shouts to him. Neither of the two are carrying weights anymore, and are quite relieved for that fact.

"One...Two...Three..." They push together at the same time, and the gate slightly opens. They continue pushing although it does not open more.

"Gon! Why are you using your left arm?"

"It's okay. My arm's healed now." Gon said beginning to push the gate.

"Gon-chan! Kurapika-chan! Leorio-chan! Go go go! Ganbatte!" Ame cheered from behind them jumping up and down smiling a lot. "Okay! I'll do the timing. One...Two...Three! Ose! (Push)"

"Hey you aren't gonna go help your friends?" Seaquant asked Ame. Pointing his thumb at them.

"If they want me to help I will, but...this is something they have to overcome themselves. Plus. I'm pretty weak. Hehehe." She replied with a small laugh while smiling.

"Uh I see. Whatever." He just replied.

"Woah~ Ow..." Gon said falling to the ground after the three of them pushed open the door.

"Wah! Gon-chan! Kurapika-chan! Leorio-chan! Sugoi!'' She said before the closed door cut them off. "AH! Minna daijobu?!" She shouted to the other side of the door. "Uso~ Mendokusai na~~ Shikatanai ka~" She said as she went up to the gate, and pressed her two hands on each side of the door, and slamming it down with extreme force as if she was an extremely worried parent just entering a room to find out their child was injured. She opened the door, and rushed to the ground to help Gon up. "Gon-chan, is your arm okay?"

"Eh? Un. Daijobu. Arigato. By the way how did you open the door?" He asked a little shocked.

"Oh I pushed it I guess... Hehee." She said. Her finger was rubbing her cheek because she was a little embarrassed.

"Alright, follow the path up the mountain, I'm sorry however I have never gone further than this point, so I will not be able to accompany you." Zebro said hanging his head down.

"Thank you Zebro-san Seaquant-san." Gon said as he began walking up the mountain. Kurapika and Leorio bowed their heads, and began following their friend.

"Zebro-san, Seaquant-san sewa ni natta. Arigato~ Sayonara~ Hai" She said handing them both lollipops before running off.

"What a mysterious girl." Zebro said. Seaquant nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Leave. You are on private property." The young girl said holding a cane.<p>

"We're here to see Killua!" Gon shouted.

"In any case, this is where I draw the line. If you pass over this line I will eliminate you by force." The girl said drawing a line with the round end of the cane. Gon approached the girl, and stepped one foot over the line. She immediately hit his face with the round end. Gon continued this act up until the sun died down, and it began night.

"Cut it out! This is pointless! You're his friends why aren't you stopping him?" Canary shouted at the two boys unaware Ame was there.

"Because this is what Gon-chan has decided. This is his decision it is not our place to stop him." Ame explained with a slightly serious tone. She continued slurping and licking her lollipop making it completely impossible to take her seriously. Her friends nodded their heads although sweat dropped at the excessive noise she was making.

"What's the problem? I'm just here to see my friend. I'm just here to see Killua. Why do I have to do this?! Huh? I crossed the line. Aren't you supposed to hit me?" Gon asked with a puffy face from all the hits. "You can try hiding your emotions all you want, but when I mention Killua your eyes soften for even a moment."

Canary had dropped tears onto her cane."P-Please... Help Killua-sama-" She said before she got knocked out by an attack from the side.

"Honestly...What was that servant blabbing about? She made it sound like we're being mean to Killua. A worthless apprentice had the nerve to insult us! You must be Gon. I heard about you from Illumi. Killua knows that you're here. I have a message from Kil...'Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it. But, sorry.' " The lady wearing a dress with an odd device on her face said.

"Nani ano ko! Kawaii! Too bad she's a boy." Ame shouted pouting. Her voice clearly sounded disappointed.

"Who are you?" Kalluto asked Gon.

"Killua's friends." Gon replied. Leorio and Kurapika were behind Gon and looking after Canary.

"Friends..." The boy in a kimono frowned.

* * *

><p>"Hey, we finally made it." Leorio said. The only building for miles and miles was right in front of them. However there were a few men in dark suits as well.<p>

"Welcome." Gotoh said as all the men bowed.

"Please forgive the rude reception." Gotoh said serving tea. "The madam contacted us and asked to treat you all as official guests." Gotoh continued.

"Then this is not the primary residence?" Kurapika asked looking around while sitting on the comfortable couch.

"No, this is the butlers residence." Canary responded standing behind him.

"Well, please make yourselves at home." Gotoh said.

"I appreciate the hospitality, but we've come to see Killua. Can you take us to him at once?" Leorio asked politely.

"That won't be necessary. Killua-sama is on his way here. So please wait a little longer. Now, then...to simply sit and wait would be dull. How about a game, to pass the time?" Gotoh asked.

"GAME! I wanna play! I'm sooo bored!" Ame shouted appearing from behind Gon and squeezing his neck. The butlers had not noticed her presence however did not let that show on any of their faces. Gotoh flicked a coin into the air, and caught it.

"Which hand?" He simply asked. All four of them answered the left hand pointing at it in the process. He tossed it again, catching it in a faster motion.

"Left hand again." Gon said. All the butlers clapped their hands except Gotoh who was holding the coin.

"Marvelous." He said. "Then I'll try harder this time. ... I've known Killua-sama all his life and I care for him like a parent. To be honest I despise you for trying to take him away. ... Well? Which hand?" The man said with an angry look. He was oozing with anger, and they could all feel it. The three boys were concerned with the older man's behavior, but Ame was happily sleeping away at that. Her friends turned to see that she hadn't made any noise for a while, and noticed she was sleeping on the ground again and face palmed at her ridiculous personality.

"Left hand." Kurapika calmly answered. When Gotoh opened his hand and exposed the coin in the left hand Kurapika left a breath of relief.

He tossed it again, and impatiently asked. "Oi which hand? If after three seconds you don't answer slit her throat." Gotoh said to the butler holding a knife to canary's throat.

"I pick the right hand." Gon said, Kurapika agreed, and Leorio chose to pick left. He threw the coin once again. Neither Gon nor Kurapika could see the swift movement. They chose to do this the safe way. Kurapika picking right, Gon picking left.

"It was in my left hand." Gotoh replied. "Only one remains now." Gotoh said flipping the coin.

"Wait!" Gon shouts.

"What? If your trying to save some time I'll kill one of your friends." Gotoh said angrily.

"Leorio let me borrow your knife. Don't worry I won't use it for something weird."Gon said cutting the above part of his eye to stop the swelling. "Alright I can see better bring it on!" Gon declared. Gotoh resumed the flipping coin, he caught it, and Gon replied.

"Left hand." He said pointing again.

"Not bad." Gotoh complimented. "In that case." Gotoh began standing up along with two other butlers next to him. The three men in suits began moving their hands at an immense speed. "No, who has the coin?" Gotoh asked.

Gon had a serious face at first then smiled saying,"The person behind me." Holding his thumb to the man. Gotoh smiled, and all the butlers clapped once again. Ame suddenly woke up, and shouted,"Killua-chan!" loudly.

The door opened, and someone came through. "Gotoh, is Gon here yet?" Killua asked. Ame ran up to Killua and hugged him as hard as she could which unintentionally crushed Killua.

"Killua!" Gon said turning around to face Killua.

"Oh! You're here, Gon! Along with uh.. Kurapika?" Killua guessed.

"I'm just an afterthought?" Kurapika said feeling down.

"Liorio!" Killua guessed again pointing to the man who looked older than his real age. Leorio shouted correcting his name.

Leorio stood up, and walked over to Ame. "Ne Ame-san. How did you figure out Killua was already there before he came in?" Leorio asked.

"Ah~ that's easy. It's like a radar for cute things~ when there's something just soo cute nearby I can feel it~" Ame happily answered. "Also -san suke iranai. Ame de ino." She insisted.

"Gon, let's go." Killua said walking towards the door.

"Gon-kun." Gotoh said stopping Gon in his tracks. He flips the coin, and catches it very slowly.

"Left hand right?" Gon asked. Gotoh opens his hand, and the coin is in the right hand. "Your kidding!" Gon shouted.

"Indeed it was a deception, in this world there are many things that are wrong. Please be careful. I'm entrusting Killua-sama to you." Gotoh said bowing.

"Gon-chan are you coming?" Ame asked suddenly clinging to Gon.

"Un. I'm coming now." Gon said running off not in Ame's grasp anymore.

"Ne, Gotoh-san. That coin it's in both hands right?" Ame asked. Gotoh did not respond. "I learned that trick when I was little. Hehe. You're not wrong about the deceptions of the world, and that not everything that seems to be is what is it. But this world has much more to offer than you think. Well then I have to leave now. Here.'' She said throwing him a lollipop. "It's for all of you." She finished. Gotoh looked back in his hand, and there were suddenly enough lollipops for all the butlers in the room.

"Huh? You came here on a tourist visa? Why? If you used your Hunter License you could've stayed as long as you wanted." Killua yelled not believing how ridiculous it sounded.

"Un. But I don't want to use my license until I've finished what I need to do. The tag I received from Hisoka when he punched me." Gon said.

"Eh?! Hisoka punched you! When did this happen?" Ame shouted. "How come I didn't know!" Ame pouted. They just ignored her question.

"And? Do you know where Hisoka is?" Killua asked.

"Uh..." Gon said causing his friends to sigh except Ame who was still confused about when the punch occurred.

"I know where he is Gon." Kurapika said.

"Oh I do too! Actually I don't, but I can call, and ask him!" Ame enthusiastically told them which landed her with all four of their attention.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Hunter X Hunter.

*A/N : For all the chapters before this I had already written out the chapter beforehand during the summer (really randomly), so now it'll take some time getting the chapters out. Sorry for the inconvenience.*

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>"York New City September 1st." Everyone said and left there own ways. Gon, Killua, and Ame remained still undecided abut what their next plan of action would be.<p>

"So, what do you two want to do now?" Ame asked the two.

"Isn't that obvious? We have to train. Heavens Arena it's the best place to go. You can earn money and get stronger at the same time." Killua explained.

* * *

><p>"Killua Zoldyck-sama you are #2054. Gon Freecss-sama you are #2055. And Ame-sama you are #2056. Please go ahead." The lady said. The announcement called Gon's number, and he began getting a little nervous.<p>

"Gon-chan! Don't worry you'll be fine! Gabatte!" Ame shouted even though he was next to her.

"Gon, you got through the testing gate right? In that case just push." Killua said confusing Gon. Gon entered the ring with a man more than twice his size. The audience was completely underestimating the young boy. Gon just pushed the man, and he got blown out of the ring and created a man shaped whole in the wall.

"Yahoo! Gon-chan! Amazing!" Ame shouted again making Killua and the people around her covering their ears.

"#2055 you may proceed to floor number 50." The referee said. Next Killua just took his opponent down with a chop, and he fell. His referee said he could proceed to the 180th floor, however the young boy declined saying he wanted to take it slow beginning at 50. Across from Killua's ring there was another kid somewhat around their age, and also was allowed to proceed to the 50th floor.

"I've heard that after you pass the 100th floor, you get your own room!" Zushi said from behind the three.

"A~re? Onee-san how did your match go?" Gon asked her.

"Oh~ I'm going to the 50th floor with you two as well. Oh I think that makes it three." She corrected herself pointing to Zushi. "Ne, what's your name?" She asked.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Osu! My name is Zushi! What about you three?" Zushi asked. The three introduced themselves, and they arrived at the 50th floor. "By the way what martial arts do you practice? I study the Shingen-ryu fighting style." Zushi said crossing his arms down.

"School? We don't have one right?" Killua asked the two. Gon nodded his head, and Ame looked confused.

"Who knows?" She just said not worried.

"Eh? You're that strong with no training? I'm kind of shocked..." Zushi said depressed.

"Zushi! You did well!" Wing said clapping his hand. "Who are they?" He asked the boy in the martial clothes.

"Oh, they are Killua-san, Gon-san, and Ame-san." Zushi introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wing. I didn't expect to meet other children besides Zushi. Why are you here?" Wing asked.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! Humph!" Ame pouted.

"We're here to get stronger, but we're also broke." Killua explained to the man with glasses.

"Killua-sama, Gon-sama, Zushi-sama, and Ame-sama please hand me your tickets. ...Here is your prize money."

"150 _jenny."_ Gon said dropping money from the enveloped received from the lady.

"In the 100's I think wins are worth a million. Once you're past the 150th floor you get ten million a pop." Killua said after finishing his drink.

"Killua didn't you make it to the 200th floor when you came here? How much did you get?" Gon asked surprised about the amount of money.

"Well...I don't really know, because I quit once I reached 200. But when I was winning in the 190's I had around two hundred million total." Killua casually said.

"Where's that money now?" Gon and Zushi asked frozen.

"It's been four years! Of course it's all gone! I spent it all on snacks." He said throwing his drink in the recycle. "We should probably go, we didn't receive any damage from our previous match, so they'll probably call us soon." Killua said walking away.

"Oh, I'm up already." The announcement called Killua's number, and Zushi's number as well. "Gon, Ame I'll wait for you two above." Killua said despite the tension in the room full of buff men.

"Killua-chan! Zushi-chan! Ganbatte!" Ame shouted despite the tension as well. Gon just sweat dropped at the two's reaction.

"Killua!" Gon shouted when Killua made it out of the elevator. Ame ran, and hugged him as usual. The boy's gotten, so used to it he doesn't even try running.

"Killua-chan you did well!" Ame said still squeezing him.

"It took you a little while to get up here." Gon wondered while the three of them walked.

"Yeah, I ran into a little trouble." Killua replied. "Gon, I'm changing the plan. I'm aiming to reach the top floor!" Killua seriously said. Ame brightened up, and bonked the two's heads together, and hugged them.

**Killua defeats another opponent with one chop! A knockout! Oh! In the other arena Gon has knocked out his opponent with a single punch! The two over the past three days, have finally reached to the 100th floor without a scratch! Killua's chop! And Gon's push. How far will they be able to go? And who is going to be able to stop them?** The announcer shouted into the crowd. **Ame defeats her opponent by swinging him around once again! She has joined the two boys in making it to the 100th floor! Ladies and gentlemen she may just be the most mysterious competitor yet!**

"I'm still worried about the _Ren _they were talking about." Killua said. Gon thought they could just ask Zushi, and they did. However his explanation only confused the two further; Ame already knew what he was talking about, so didn't care to pay attention. Wing walked out from behind his student, and offered to give them the 'correct' explanation. Killua and Gon left still suspicious about what Wing explained to him. Ame was hiding in Wing's bathroom, wanting to know the reason he lied to them. She used _Zetsu _to prevent Wing and Zushi from finding out she was there. After a little while of Zushi's training Ame had gotten very bored of waiting, and just left. Then Wing had asked why Zushi's _Nen_ was disruptive today, and they had talked about the reason of his 'lie'.

"A~re? Onee-san where were you?" Gon asked just noticing Ame had returned to their side. In fact they were all in Gon's room discussing their plans.

"Sorry, I went to the bathroom." Ame replied rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, okay." Gon just said not suspecting anything. Both Killua and Gon didn't really suspect anything from Ame. After all someone who acts like a kid, and carries a giant lollipop couldn't possibly be hiding anything much less lie. She falls asleep randomly, and bonks peoples' heads together too there's absolutely no way she would be suspicious, Killua thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me, they belong to their respective owners. :)

Everyone I'm very sorry for the late update!

Chapter 11

* * *

><p><strong>It's time for the day's biggest match! Rookies Killua, Gon, and Ame have advanced to the 190th floor without dropping a fight. Will they be able to continue their streak? <strong>

Both Gon's and Killua's opponents were boasting about how they would totally beat the two young children, and they both lost in a split second. **The two successfully cleared the 190th floor and are moving onto the 200th floor!**

However Ame's opponent was unexpectedly...weird. The crazy looking man had just continued running around the ring since the start of the battle which made Ame very dizzy. Her eyes had been following his tracks since he started running, and it was proven to not be a good thing. But none the less she had still taken him down in her own weird oh so very weird way. She had placed herself at the edge of the ring, one of the places the man had been running over and over again. And when the man came at her, she grabbed both his arms and swung him around and finally let go making him hit the wall outside of the ring. **Ame-senshi has also cleared the 190th floor! She will now be joining the two young boys onto the 200th floor!**

Back to the people watching the arena match from televisions.

"They've already reached the 200s?!" Zushi shouted not really saying it to anyone specific. Wing had just left right after calling Zushi's name leaving him confused.

(Wing's mind) _I have no choice.__  
><em>

The elevator sent the three off onto the 200th floor. Killua and Gon look to their sides before finding the reception desk. But they both stop when they see the dark entrance residing near the receptionist desk.

_Killer intent (saki) is being aimed towards these two. Huh? A receptionist lady? No, wrong person. Now Hisoka's definitely behind this._

"Killua-sama and Gon-sama, correct? The registered desk is right over here, so please register for a 200th floor match today. You cannot register for a match after midnight, so please be careful." The female says holding her hand gesturing to her left.

"Was she the source of all that?" Gon worried.

"I can't tell." Killua said giving the same sentiment.

"No, you're both wrong. It's not her." Ame said still standing behind the two.

"Eh?" Both boys said before returning there focus on the lady.

"By the way there are 173 contestants residing here. Weapons are also allowed beyond this point, and you will be receiving no money. Only fighting for the glory." The lady finished before shrieking and running off.

"H-Hisoka why are you here?" The white haired boy gulped down with sweat covering his face.

"It's hardly strange. I love fighting, and this is like a temple for fighting. And why are you here? Just kidding, of course this isn't a coincidence. I've been waiting for you. Remember how you ordered tickets online? With just a bit of effort it's possible to determine where and when someone will arrive. Well, I knew you would come here eventually. And so as a veteran here, I have a warning for you. It's still too early for you boys to step on this floor. How early depends on your efforts. Leave for now. It's too early." Hisoka lectured. Ame just continued to stand behind the two boys looking unwavered. Hisoka sat down at the end of the hall near the wall and reached his hand out sending his aura out to the two boys. "I won't let you pass. Not that you could pass."

The two young children tried to go through Hisoka's deadly aura hurting their bodies. As Ame was about to reach out to Gon who was still trying Wing had appeared from behind.

"Don't be reckless!" Wing shouted. "You two have no defense against his Nen. Right now, you are like someone standing naked in a blizzard, wondering why it's cold. If you continue to strain your body, you may die."

"This is Nen?! He can stop us from moving forward through willpower? Don't lie!" Killua yelled clearly not amused.

"Yes, I was lying." Wing said with a smiling face. "Though technically I wasn't lying, I'll teach you the real Nen so please retreat now." Wing offered.

"Hey, receptionist lady. What happens if we don't register for a fight today?" Gon asked.

"Gon-sama, you would have to start again, from the first floor. However for Killua-sama since he has already refused to register once if he does so again his commitment will be questioned, and he will be banned from participating." The tired lady said.

"Wing-san if we back down now will we be able to return here by midnight?" Killua worried.

"That depends on you." Wing replied.

"And? Gon-chan Killua-chan are you both going with Wing-san?" Ame asked the them.

"Huh? Yeah. Aren't you going to come too onee-san?" Gon wondered. Didn't she need to learn Nen to pass?

"Hmm...I'm not sure. Let me go sign up for a match right now, and then all three of us can go with Wing-san." Ame says and then begins walking towards Hisoka as he is still grinning.

"W-wait Ame what are you doing?! Didn't Wing-san just tell us that we can't beat Hisoka's Nen?!" Killua shouted at the girl who returned a bubbly smile.

"But when both Hisoka and Wing-san said it was too early or reckless they only meant you two, at least Hisoka did. I don't really know if Wing-san figured it out yet. Hehe." Ame said and just entered the area of Hisoka's Nen. She just kept walking like everything was normal, but she had _Ten _released to protect her from Hisoka's Nen. When she reached the end of the hall Hisoka was still sitting on the ground, and he pointed her towards the register desk. Ame gave him a thumbs up, and went the way he pointed, but the receptionist wasn't there so she couldn't sign up. "Ne, Hisoka? Where did the lady go?" Ame asked the clown.

"Hn? Who knows. Why don't you just wait here with me until those two come back?" Hisoka offered.

"Thanks, but I think I'll go with Gon-chan and Killua-chan instead. At least they won't direct _saki_ towards me when I'm sleeping. Ja ne~" Ame skipped after the boys.

"Hoho so she did notice it seems I have a new toy to play with now. Hehehe." Hisoka grinned.


End file.
